Hermione and Keith: Not so ordinary cousins
by MultiFandomTrash-6
Summary: A year after the Battle of Hogwarts three Death Eaters have escaped Azkaban. They have teamed up with the Galra. I know its up to The Golden Trio and their friends and Voltron to stopped them and hope another battle doesn't happen. Keith and Hermione are cousin in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione's P.O.V**

It has been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts. I was talking with Draco when Professor McGonagall walked up to us.

"Come with me you two." She said. We nodded and followed her. She was worried I could tell. We when reached the office. I saw Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Astoria.

"What's going on Professor?" Ron asked. She sighed.

"Certain wizards are going to reveal themselves by attacking muggles." Professor McGonagall said.

"Who are these wizards?" Harry asked.

"Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, and Rodolphus Lestrange." She said.

"Where will they reveal themselves by attacking muggles?" Draco asked.

"The Galaxy Garrison in the Sonoran Desert." Professor McGonagall said. I gasped quietly.

"We can easily take them on. Especially after what Rookwood did to my brother." Ginny said.

"They are teaming up with a species called Galra. You must be careful so they don't take you down instead." Professor McGonagall said. We all nodded. I wasn't happy but this is the way it was going to be.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said. How I hoped Keith was ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know season 7 is out on Netflix now but I will be doing my own version of season 7.**

* * *

 **Keith's P.O.V**

We stepped out of our lions once we landed. I looked around. Nothing had really changed. That's when we heard voices. We silently snuck up on them. We hid and listened to their conversation.

"Your father is part of the problem. How do we know that you're not going to run to his side?" A male voice asked.

"Now Ron, please. Let's not have this argument." A female voice said. She sounded very familiar.

"I'm nothing like my father." Another male voice said.

"ENOUGH!" Another female shouted. They all looked at her.

"Let's stop arguing and get on with the mission Professor McGonagall assigned us. Now, remember no magic." The same female said. We all looked at each other.

"No magic? That wouldn't be so fun now, would it?" Another male asked. He looked like the second male that spoke.

"Malfoy." The familiar-sounding girl hissed.

"Aww, look. The mudblood is trying to scare us." Another male laughed.

"Rookwood! You're going to pay for killing my brother." The second female hissed.

"I don't think it's them who will pay." Lotor laughed. I growled silently.

"Wait for my cue." Shiro said quietly.

"Stupify/Protego!" The family girl and the man called Malfoy shouted.

"Now!" Shiro said. We started to attack Lotor.

"Voltron!" Lotor hissed. The man called Rookwood sent a spell at the familiar girl.

"Hermione watch out!" A boy with a scar said. Hermione turned and blocked the spell.

"Thanks, Harry." The familiar girl who I now knew was my cousin Hermione.

 **~After the battle and introductions~**

Hermione walked over to me and slapped me.

"What do you think you were doing?" Hermione growled.

"Fighting my enemy." I stated. Hermione looked at me and sighed.

"Were you in a war?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. We were." Allura said.

"We were as well. It ended a year ago." Ginny said.

"Hermione, what was that word he called you?" I asked. Hermione looked at me.

"It's a long story." Ron said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Astoria's P.O.V**

Hermione never a mentioned Keith. He and his team, expect Alurra and Coran, seemed like odd sort of muggles. In fact, at first, I didn't think they were muggles. I hummed quietly as the story of how Hermione got her scar was explained. How I hated those Death Eaters. I sighed as Hermione finished her story. After everything was sorted out we started to talk. I noticed Draco looked a little off. I walked over to him.

"Are you ok Draco?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Draco nodded. I noticed Hermione talking with Pidge, Harry with Shiro, Keith with Ron, Lance with Coran, and Alurra with Romelle. I went over to Hunk and started to talk to him. We noticed we had some things in common. I smiled as he mentioned Shay. We talked about our wars and the things that kept us happy during that time.

"Having an interesting conversation?" Matt asked walking over to us.

"Yeah." Hunk said and I nodded in agreement.

"We better head to shelter before it gets dark." Hermione said. We all nodded. Hermione smiled at Keith before leaving. We waved at the others before we left with her. Today had been an interesting day.


End file.
